


This love won't fix me

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Sleep [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee.
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader, Bruce Banner/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Sleep [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee.

Team x reader

Notes; THIS IS TRIGGERING. THIS DOES REFERNCE SEVERE DEPRESSION, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND THE ATTEMPTS TO TAKE YOUR OWN LIFE. IF YOU ARE EXPERIENCING ANYTHING LIKE THIS CALL SOMEONE! CALL A HOTLINE, A LOVED ONE, ANYONE WHO CAN HELP YOU. IF YOU NEED ANYONE TO TALK TO, I AM AVALIBLE. IF YOU WANT SOMEONE TO TALK TO, I AM HERE, I AM NOT GOING TO SAY I UNDERSTAND EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE GOING THROUGH BECAUSE EVRYONE’S DEPRESSION IS DIFFERENT BUT I KNOW THE BASIS OF DEPRESSION BECAUSE I TOO GO THROUGH IT. SO I AM HERE AS AN EAR AND I WILL LISTEN.

Life was a bit of a bitch, you’d decided. Everyone said life was only this way to make you stronger. To prepare you for greater challenges later in your life. You’re still waiting for those greater challenges.

You’d been diagnosed with depression at the ripe old age of fifteen and you were nearly twenty-nine now. So, nearly thirteen years later and you were still waiting for the greater challenges. The challenges that were supposed to make everything else you’d suffered through seem minimal.

You’d suffered with this depression for so long that you usually could handle it. Usually, you could forget the fact you were broken and move forward like a normal person. Your depression could go one of two ways when it was bad, either you felt everything or you felt nothing at all. And after all these years, you were tired. You were so tired of living through this continual pattern of being okay and then being worse off than before.

It didn’t matter how many times you lived through this pattern, the second it came back it felt as if that was it. You were now going to be stuck feeling this way forever.

Everyone always told you to hold on so you could meet your soulmates, soulmates as in plural, because they would make it all better. But that sounded like a lie. Why should you hold on for people you might meet? And if you did, why would they make it better? They can’t fix you because this was who you are. No amount of love could really ever fix you because you can’t be fixed.

It would just come back again. Well not this time. It wouldn’t come back this time.

New York. The Big Apple. The City That Never Sleeps. It was also your home. You’d lived there ever since you were sixteen and your parents decided you needed a change of scenery. But it was the lights and the life this city held that made you stay when you moved out a year later.

You’d been alone since this decision. Your parents decided that they couldn’t deal with your depression anymore and asked if you could stay away until you got better. You hadn’t spoken to them in ten years.

It was the fact that you hadn’t spoken to them in so long, that made you not leave them a note. They didn’t care for you when you were living, if you can even call it that, why should they care that you died?

This was not a decision that you had made spontaneously. It also wasn’t some years in the making plan. You’d been thinking about it for weeks that was that. For the past few weeks, it was only a matter of finding a way.

Of course, the night you made the decision to finally do it, it was pouring down rain. Almost as if the universe saw your decision and wanted to match the mood. You didn’t bring a coat when you left the house, the simple notion didn’t even cross your mind as you rushed out of your apartment.

Your mind was scattered as you clutched your handbag tightly to your chest. You barely paid any attention to the people rushing around you or the blaring background noise of the bustling city. Things that normally brought you comfort on sleepless nights.

You were not paying any attention to your surroundings, until you collided into someone.

Your handbag fell from your hands as you almost fell to the ground, only being stopped by a set of hands on your forearms. Looking up you saw a red head holding to you as the man next to her picked up your bag.

“I am so sorry, I’m such a klutz, I wasn’t looking.” You apologised as the red head continued to hold your arms in her soft hands.

“It’s fine, no damage done.” She breathed with wide as the man next to her handed you your bag.

“Thank you. I’m sorry I have to go.” You said, snatching the bag and moving around the two.

“Wait! Wait, stop!” The man called as you began to run away from the two. The only thing on your mind was making it home. You didn’t even register that they had said some of the words written on your skin. You didn’t even register the fact the two were following after you.

Non-reader POV

“Why are we picking up pizza in this weather?” Clint whined as he held the umbrella over himself and one of his soul mates. “We could have just got it delivered.”

“We could have but I was going stir crazy in that tower.” Natasha said, looping their arms together. “Besides I love this weather.”

“You won’t when you get sick.” He said, pointing out her lack of warm layers. “Are you sure you don’t want my jacket?” He asked for a fourth time.

“Clint, I don’t get sick, you do. Keep your jacket on.” She rolled her eyes.

“Steve and Wanda are going to tell you off when they see you went out in the rain, in a freaking tank top.” He laughed as her nose crinkled.

“Why do you do this to me?” She whined. Before he could say anything, someone an around the corner and crashed into him and Natasha. Natasha reached out and held onto the petite woman by her arms as Clint leaned down to grab her dropped bag.

“I am so sorry, I’m such a klutz, I wasn’t looking.” She apologised; her eyes frantic looking as the both Natasha and Clint’s widened in shock. She’d said the last of Natasha’s words.

“It’s fine, no damage done.” Natasha breathed as Clint handed over the woman’s handbag. As she snatched it out of his hands, he caught a glimpse of what was inside.

“Thank you. I’m sorry I have to go.” She said before moving out of Natasha’s hold and rod the two shocked Avengers.

“Wait! Wait, stop!” Clint called, breaking out of his stupor, as the mysterious woman ran away. “Come on.” Clint said, grabbing Natasha’s hand and pulling her with him. “We’re following her, call the tower tell them we found her.”

“Clint, she ran.” Natasha said, tugging at Clint’s hold. “I think it’s clear that she doesn’t want us.”

“Nat, you saw her. We know better than anyone else what not okay looks like and that’s what she looked like.” Clint stated, continuing to pull Natasha through the crowded sidewalk. “I think she’s in trouble.”

“Why would she be in trouble, Clint?” Natasha asked as she pulled out her phone. “Clint!” She snapped when he didn’t answer.

“She had a gun in her bag, Tash.” He said without looking back at her. “I saw it when I picked it up.”

“Hurry up, Barton, I can still see her.” Natasha urged, spotting the H/C woman in the distance. The two moved as quickly as they could through the bustling street. Their soul mate continued to evade them as they called out for her.

“There!” Clint exclaimed as he saw her enter an apartment complex. It was in the grimier part of New York and there wasn’t even any security system at the door. As they hurried up the stairs, they could only catch glimpses of the damp H/C.

“Please stop!” Natasha begged as they hurried after her. Three flights of stairs later they lost sight of her but knew she was on the floor as they heard a door slam.

There were seven doors on this floor and Natasha and Clint would have had no idea which one their soul mate could have entered, had it not been for the muddy, wet, footprints that led to the door furthest from them.

The two shared a look before hurrying over to the plain wooden door. Through the thin wood they could hear the sound of loud sobbing that broke their hearts.

“Move.” Clint told her gruffly. Natasha did as he asked, well rather demanded, and watched as the door splintered after he kicked it twice. The two quickly ran into the apartment where the sounds of broken sobbing led them to a small bathroom.

There sat their soul mate, gun in hand, as she sat on the tile floor. It was clear she hadn’t heard the two enter as she did not turn towards them.

It was when she raised the small gun towards her lips that Natasha and Clint took action.

Reader POV

You had just raised the gun when it was yanked harshly out of your hands. Your head snapped up and through tear filled eyes you could see two people in your bathroom.

“Get rid of it.” A distinctly feminine voice ordered lowly and the other figure moved out of the bathroom. The woman sat on the ground next to you and pulled you into her arms. At the feeling of another person’s arms around you, you began to struggle.

Weakly you began to pound your fists against her chest as she pulled you closer.

“No, no, let me go.” You whimpered as she ran her fingers through your hair. “Please just let me go.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that dorogoy.” The woman soothed.

“I just want to die. Please just let me die.” You begged, still trying to pull away from her strong hold.

“I’m not going to let you die, dorogoy.” She said firmly.

“Steve called, he wanted to know where we are and what the situations like.” The man said, re-entering the room. “I told him we had it under control but they shouldn’t come.”

“Good choice.” The woman commented as your sobs began to cease and your breathing began to even out. “Go to sleep, dorogoy, we’ll be here when you wake up.”

You didn’t even get to ask who these people were as you breathing evened out and you became dead to the world.

When you awoke the next morning, everything hurt. Your head was pounding, your eyes felt swollen and every part of your body felt heavy.

Climbing out of bed you saw someone had changed you into a pair of sweats and a loose sweatshirt. The smell of food cooking alerted you to the fact that whoever it was, was still here. Slowly, you walked out of your bedroom and into the kitchen where you saw the red headed woman and blonde man from yesterday in your kitchen.

“Who are you?” You questioned, standing in the doorway. Your voice sounded rough even to your ears.

“Ah you’re awake.” The man turned with a smile “Thought you were going to sleep the day away, sleeping beauty.”

“Who are you and why are you in my apartment?” You questioned again, crossing your arms over your chest.

“For someone who almost killed them self last night, you’re sounding particularly aggressive.” The woman commented, pulling out a chair at the table.

“Maybe it’s because the two of you broke into my apartment and interrupted said attempt. Now, who are you?” You questioned again, anger rising at the two before you.

“Well, I’m Clint and this is Nat and we’re your soul mates sweetheart.” The man, Clint, said.

You let out a long breathe before sinking into the chair Natasha pulled out for you. You rested your head in your hands as the two remained silent. It was several minutes before any of you spoke.

“I’m guessing you threw away my gun.”

“Of course we did.” Natasha spoke, almost harshly at the mention of said weapon. “And you won’t be seeing it again.”

“Why?” You asked. “Why did you stop me? You don’t even know my name.” You further questioned, finally looking up.

“Your name is Y/N L/N, you’re twenty-eight years old and an organ donor according to your driver’s license.” Natasha stated

“And because you’re our soulmate.” Clint said, placing plates onto the table. “Who needed help.”

“I needed it to stop.” You sighed, leaning back into your chair. “And me being your soulmate, that’s going to bite you in the ass.”

“Why would you say that?” Natasha questioned.

“Because I’m broken.” You shrugged. “Have been for years. I’m too much work, you’ll end up leaving or getting hurt in the end.”

“I don’t think so, dorogoy.” Natasha said, taking your hand in hers.

“We’re not going to leave.” Clint assured, placing the last of your plates on the table and sat on your other side.

“That’s what everyone says. And in the end, it’s always the same.” You said. “Everyone says I’m too broken to handle.”

“Yeah well, we’re not everyone.” Natasha said, making a plate of food and placing it in front of you. “And neither is everyone else.”

“Everyone else?”

“The rest of our soulmates.” Clint supplied, checking his phone. “Who all told me to call five minutes ago, hang on.” Clint said, pulling out his phone and moving into the small living room.

“They want to meet you, you know.” Natasha commented as you picked at your breakfast. “They all do.”

“I highly doubt that.” You mumbled, twirling your fork. “I’m not exactly someone people want to be around.”

“Trust me, we want you.” Natasha said, taking your hand in hers.

“You know this won’t fix me, right?” You asked. “Being my soul mate, it’s not going to fix me. In the end this might just hurt you.”

“Dorogoy, I’m going to be the first to tell you, you are not alone. Not in this. You are going to learn that all our soul mates are fucked in the head. None of us are sane or stable and we are the best equipped to help with your depression. We know, I know, that we can’t make this go away but we can be there for you.” She said, staring into your eyes and squeezing your hand tightly.

“Okay, don’t be mad at me.” Clint said meekly as he re-entered the room. “But that was Steve. He wanted to know how last night went as well as this morning. Tony overheard and he traced the call. Long story short, the team’s on their way over.”

“Jesus Clint.” Natasha sighed.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to meet them all just yet.” You said, your eyes now incredibly wide.

“Y/N, look at me.” Clint said, kneeling down next to you. “I know how this feels. I know it’s a lot but we want to be there for it. We know we can’t stop the dark days but we can help you through them. Please just give us a chance.” He begged imploringly.

Natasha watched as you and Clint stared each other down, after a few seconds you finally nodded.

“Okay.” You breathed, somewhat shakily. “Okay, I’ll do it but I have one condition.”

“Anything you want dorogoy.” Natasha agreed.

“I really want a shower.” You said, causing both Natasha and Clint to laugh.

“Yeah I think we can agree to that.” Clint chuckled, raising to a stand and quickly kissing your head. “Go shower, the others will be here in half hour.”

“Everyone’s here, med.” Natasha said, leaning against your doorframe. “Do you want to wait here for a few minutes? Or I can send them away if you’ve decided you can’t do this.” She suggested.

“No, I can, I can do this.” You nodded, releasing a breath you didn’t know you were holding in. “Let’s do it.”

“Come on then.” She said, offering her hand to you. You took her soft hand in your trembling one and allowed her to lead you into your living room.

There sat Clint and four other men who you assumed to be your soulmates.

“I suppose despite the circumstances, it’s nice to meet you.” You said, shifting awkwardly.

“Holy shit.”

“It’s nice to meet you too doll.”

“The pleasure is mine.”

“You as well.”

It had been two years since that fateful night/day. You still struggled with depression, this was something all your soul mates knew of but it was okay. Because as Natasha said, they knew how it felt.

With their help, along with a good prescription and a couple chats to a therapist a week, you were dealing much better. You weren’t exactly better, but you were no longer merely surviving. 

You were actually beginning to live again.

Their love did not fix you, not in the slightest, but their love helped you see that this didn’t have to be the end. Their love made you see that you deserved to live and deserved to feel again.


	2. Chapter 2

As the soul mate to six superheros, you learnt to be spontaneous and to change plans as quickly as you made them. It was a rare time for all of your soul mates to be in the tower, or even the country, at the same time.

When you’d moved in, you’d been given your own floor. Each of you had your own floor so you could all have your own space and place to retreat to when you weren’t feeling the best. Though the individual rooms were rarely used because there was a floor solely dedicated for the seven of you to share.

There was closet space for each of you, a bathroom the size of your previous apartment and bed that could easily fit ten people with room for you all to stretch out. 

There were probably two times a month when all your soul mates and you were able to spend a night together. But usually, there was at least a small grouping of you all home. 

“I thought I’d find you two here.” You smirked, leaning on the door frame. “Is it safe for me to enter the danger zone or will I get blown up?”

“You won’t blow up.” Tony said, gesturing you to come in. 

“At least not right now. I’ve put all the explosive things away.” Bruce smirked. “What brings you to our neck of the woods, darling?”

“Well it’s three a.m., everybody else expect Thor, who went home, is on a mission and F.R.I.D.A.Y. told me the two of you haven’t been taking care of yourselves. She says you’re both about to drop.” You said as Tony wrapped his arms around your waist.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. you snitch.” Tony grumbled. “I’m going to re program you.”

“Don’t get mad at her. F.R.I.D.A.Y. is ensuring the two of you don’t kill yourselves.” You said, leaning back to look up at him.

“Besides you programmed her, Tony. Only person you can blame is yourself.” Bruce snickered. “Is it really three already?”

“Uh huh. Sun went down hours ago.” You told him. “And now, I’m here to make you both eat and sleep on F.R.I.D.A.Y and Steve’s orders.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y did you seriously snitch to Steve too?” Tony asked the A.I.

“Captain Rogers has asked me to inform him whenever you refuse to take care of yourself.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded.

“I am so reprogramming you.” Tony grumbled.

“You are not reprogramming her. You are going to eat something and then you’re going to sleep.” You said, moving out of his grasp and taking his hand. “You too doctor.” 

“Yes, dear.” Bruce teased, taking your other hand. 

“Sit your butts down.” You said, pushing the boys to the chairs as you moved into the kitchen.

“You love our butts.” Tony said, taking a seat. 

“What did you get up to today, honey?” Bruce asked you, watching you bustle around the kitchen.

“Wanda and I went out for lunch, did some shopping, I got Steve’s birthday present, went to therapy and not much else.” You shrugged, putting a plate of pizza in the microwave. “That reminds me, Tony, your appointment is going to be pushed back an hour on Friday.”

“That’s okay, that means we can go out for lunch.” He shrugged with a small smile.

“I think everyone’s supposed to be back by then. It’s been a while since we all went out.” Bruce commented. “Thank you, hon.” He said as you passed him a plate.

It was nearing four a.m. by the time the boys were finished. The longer they sat there the more sluggish their actions became and the longer you had to wait for either of them to respond to anything.

“Alright, come on. Bed time.” You said, standing up and taking their empty plates from in front of them.

“We’re not children.” Tony grumbled, stretching his arms above his head as he stood.

“Not all the time at least.” You smiled, grabbing their hands and leading them towards the elevator. Once inside, Bruce pressed the button for your shared floor.

“I’m about to pass out.” Bruce sighed, resting his head on your shoulder.

“That’s what happens when you listen to Tony and think time is an illusion.” You cooed, running your fingers through his hair.

“Time is an illusion.” Tony said as the doors opened. “This is a sight for sore eyes.” He groaned, walking towards the bed and collapsing face first onto it.

“Are neither of you going to get changed?” You asked as Bruce joined Tony fully dressed in the bed.

“Nope.” Tony answered. “Now get your cute little ass in bed.”

“Yes sir.” You smirked, climbing in on his other side.

“We’ll get back to that in the morning.” Tony mumbled into your neck. “Love you sugar lips.”

“Love you too, Tone.” You whispered back. “Love you, Bruce.” You whispered for the sleeping man before you too fell sleep.

“Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y.” You mumbled as the elevator doors opened. Work that day had been a nightmare, you’d never wanted to strangle someone more than you had that day. Since you believed all your soul mates were away you had planned to take a long hot bath and get some sleep, those plans would be quickly changed when you saw;

“Thor?” You asked aloud at the sight of your godly boyfriend. The large blonde man turned and gave you a large smile.

“Hello Y/N.” He said, moving towards you in three strides and pulling you into his chest. “It is good to see you.”

“I thought you were on Asgard?” You quizzed him, wrapping your arms around him and pressing your face into his broad chest. 

“I arrived home a couple hours ago. I finished my business early to join you all.” He said, pressing a kiss to your head.

“Well I doubt you’ll have much luck with that plan. Everyone else is out.” You told him, leaning up to properly kiss the God. “You hungry, I can find us some dinner? Make some coffee, if you want.”

“I could eat.” He nodded, making you giggle. “So where is everyone else?” Thor asked as you both entered the shared kitchen.

“Tony and Bruce went to a science convention, Clint and Tash were sent out together and Steve was sent away last night.” You said, turning on the kettle. “So, you’re stuck with just me for a little.”

“I am not ‘stuck’ with you. I am quite content to stay with you.” Thor said, grabbing your waist and pulling you into his chest.

“Thanks darling.” You said, intertwining your fingers. “Now what are you in the mood for? Because apart from making coffee I’m not in the mood the cook.” You told him, looking up with a smile.

Thor had chosen what he wanted for dinner while you made the two of you some coffee. The two of you took your coffee up to your floor and you waited for your food to arrive.

“I forgot how warm you are.” You murmured, leaning into his side. “I missed it.” 

“Then allow me to warm you up.” Thor smiled, throwing his arm around your shoulders and pulling you even closer. The two of you sat together, quietly murmuring events of your days to each other until you heard the doors open.

“What a vision to come home to.” Steve smiled tiredly. “You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

“Are you sure your eyes are the only thing sore? Did you even go to medical?” You asked as you and Thor sat up.

“The serum will take care of it.” Steve waved you off as he moved towards the two of you and kissed you both in greeting.

“Are you sure you do not require medical attention, lover? Your uniform has quite a bit of blood on it.” Thor said, eyeing the super solider wearily. 

“Most of it’s not mine.” Steve shrugged. “I’m gonna go for a shower. Love you.” He said before dragging himself into the bathroom.

“He’s not okay.” You said once you heard the shower start.

“Not in the slightest.” Thor agreed. “How should we help him?”

“Do you want to call back the take away place and add Steve’s order to ours? I’ll make him some coffee and get the medical kit ready, just in case.” You said, getting up and out of the bed.

Thor quickly made the call, making it just in time to add food for Steve, and you made Steve a large cup of coffee and grabbed the large, fully stocked, medical kit.

Thor had just collected the food when Steve exited the shower. With only a towel around his waist you and Thor could easily identify all the bruises on his chest as well as his bleeding shoulder.

“Not your blood my ass.” You grumbled, standing and pushing him to sit on the edge of the bed. Steve did not protest as you forced him to sit.

“I believe I said it’s mostly not mine.” Steve mumbled as you began to dress his shoulder.

“Not as funny as you wished that to be, Steven.” Thor said, beginning to divide the food. You’d quickly dressed Steve’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to it before moving Steve so he sitting in the middle of the bed with his back to the headboard.

You and Thor sat on either side of the quiet man. Steve didn’t say much during the meal. He only said a few words during, but he did have a small smile on his face as he listened to you and Thor.

Steve only lasted an hour after he finished his meal before he ended up falling asleep. You and Thor placed all the cutlery, cups and plates on the bedsides before curling up into Steve’s sides.

“Love you, Thor.” You murmured as you began to fall asleep. 

“Love you too, darling.” He responded, throwing an arm over you and Steve.

“Jesus, you’re lucky I don’t have issues with small spaces.” You grunted as you crawled behind Clint. Everyone was currently out, the only people who were currently staying at the tower were you, Natasha and Clint. Natasha had gone out to deal with some business so you and Clint were crawling through the tower’s vents.

“If you had issues with small spaces, I wouldn’t even ask you to do this.” He assured you. “We’re almost there, come on.”

“Which nest are we going to today?” You asked him as he turned to the left.

“The one above the common room.” He said. “I refurbished all the blankets and pillows and who better to enjoy the new and improved nest, than you?”

“Aw that’s sweet.” You smiled. The two of you crawled for nearly ten more minutes before you both came to a stop. With a grace that one only gained after years of routine, Clint popped open the grate and easily jumped out.

“Okay jump.” He said, standing in the nest with his arms out. You didn’t need anything else before you jumped into his waiting arms.

“Good catch.” You smiled, jumping out of his grip.

“I never miss.” He smirked. “What do you think, sweetheart?” Clint asked, arms gesturing to the nest around you.

“Much cosier than the last time I was here.” You said already laying down in the masses of blankets and pillows. “Much comfier too.”

“I’m telling you I should have decorated our room.” Clint told you, laying in front of you.

“Literally none of these match each other, if you decorated our room you’d trigger Steve’s OCD.” You sniggered.

“Steve would deal with it because he loves me.” Clint shrugged, playing with your fingers.

“And because I love him, I’d change it to all to matching items.” Natasha said, suddenly appearing above you in the open vent. “I’m coming in.” She smirked before jumping down and landing at your feet.

“Welcome home.” Clint smiled at her as she curled up behind you.

“Definitely not where I though I’d find you two, that’s for sure.” She said, wrapping her arms around her middle.

“Gotta keep the surprise in our relationship.” You said voice laden with sleep. The three of you stayed awake for nearly half an hour before the comfort of the nest and the warmth of being surrounded by your soul mates lured you into sleep.

“Okay, you gotta her, cap?” Was the first thing you heard as you drifted awake. The first thing you actually registered was the brief sensation of cold on your back before being transferred into a pair of warm arms.

“I got her.” You heard Steve say as he pulled you into his chest.

“And I got Nat.” Tony said. “Let’s get these three to bed.” He said before Steve began moving.

“What’s going on?” You slurred as you pried your eyes open.

“Nothing, doll. Go back to sleep, honey.” Steve said, carefully rearranging you so your ear was pressed against his heart.

“Alright, love you Stevie.” You mumbled before falling back asleep. The next time you awoke, the sun was just beginning to rise. This time you were in bed, surrounded by six other bodies.

You yourself were laying in between Natasha and Clint once more, with two of your boys on either side of them. It was in this moment, with all your soul mates surrounding you and the light illuminating them all, you had never been more grateful for Natasha and Clint stopping your suicide attempt all those years ago.

Their love did not fix you, but it held you together at the seams. Okay was an uphill battle that you fought every day, but with their support, okay was no longer a dream but a possible reality.

“Thank you.” You whispered aloud to your slumbering soul mates. “Thank you.” You whispered again, this time not to your soul mates but to the universe itself.


End file.
